


未完成

by Triglav



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 霍格沃茨的四个夜晚。





	1. 1993.11

十七岁的奥利弗·伍德悄无声息地走下长长的楼梯。  
他很饿，输给赫奇帕奇之后在暴风雨里绕着球场一遍遍飞，错过了午饭和晚饭，也亏他平常身体不错，得了感冒用简简单单一个治愈咒便能解决。日落后这褐发的守门员独自坐在更衣室里沉思，从自己一团乱麻般的思绪中抽身时已是午夜。魂不守舍地洗完澡回到格兰芬多塔楼，公共休息室里空无一人，人们全都去睡了。面对这样的惨败，任何人都不会有熬通宵的兴致。  
凌晨二时的地下一层光线暗淡，石壁上的火炬将熄而未熄，勉勉强强能看清面前的路。伍德在拐角处凝神谛听前方是否有管理员费尔奇的脚步声，作为七年级的学生，他其实并不用怎样害怕被发现违反校规，然而这是大多数（换言之，除了珀西·韦斯莱以外的所有）格兰芬多人多年以来根深蒂固的习惯。与历任霍格沃茨管理员斗智斗勇这件事俨然是他们血脉相承的学院传统，即使是格兰芬多的魁地奇球队队长也不例外。  
伍德转过拐角，拔出魔杖，不出声地想：荧光闪烁。魔杖顶端银蓝色的一星微芒静悄悄地亮起来。  
静物画上那只足有半人高的梨安安稳稳地和它的同伴们一起躺在果盘里，他刚想伸手去挠，就听见一声：  
「伍德？」  
被人叫出姓氏的格兰芬多迅速回头向声源望去，走廊的另一端，那个举着魔杖的英俊的赫奇帕奇级长脸上有显而易见的惊讶。  
「迪戈里？你在这里干什么？」  
「呃……巡夜？」  
「现在是凌晨两点。」伍德指出。  
塞德里克·迪戈里无疑是伍德现在最不想见到的人，没有之一，这种挫败感甚至超越了他对马库斯·弗林特的生理性厌恶。昨天上午的那场糟得不能再糟的比赛直接导致了他现在的极度饥饿和绝望心情，其结果就是他，格兰芬多魁地奇球队队长、七年级生奥利弗·伍德，凌晨两点时独自一人下楼溜到厨房找东西吃，并且在门口就被昨天在球场上堂堂正正打败他的、比他低两个年级的赫奇帕奇级长兼魁地奇球队队长塞德里克·迪戈里发现。看在梅林的份上，这简直是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
而那十六岁的赫奇帕奇男生看起来也相当尴尬，他露出一个有点不知所措的笑容，把魔杖塞回腰间，走到伍德身旁。  
「没错，但你知道，梦游这种事情偶尔也会发生——」  
他想出了一个最蹩脚的理由。伍德认为弗雷德·韦斯莱在两天前对这男生做出的评价完全正确（「他说话少是因为他笨得同时说不出两个词儿来」），因此他决定回过头专心去挠那只梨：眼下他还没做好跟这在十几个小时前打败了他的对手继续对话的准备。但是塞德里克伸出手阻止了他这么做，他带着点愠怒和对食物的迫切需要无声地望向那赫奇帕奇。  
「家养小精灵们现在都睡了，」塞德里克微笑着说，伍德魔杖顶端银蓝色的微光略微照亮他的下半张脸，他的声音全无倦意，「而赫奇帕奇的公共休息室里恰好还有吃的。」  
他极绅士地做了一个「请」的手势：「跟我来。」

格兰芬多的队长沉默地走在塞德里克身后，心情有些复杂。他找不到任何借口来反驳黑发年轻人邀请他的理由与动机——「进你们学院的公共休息室似乎不太好」？噢不，循规蹈矩从来不是一个像他这样典型的格兰芬多会做的事情。饥饿的胃隐隐有些抽痛，伍德暗自把百分之八十的责任归咎于走在他前面两英尺的这个高个子的五年级男生。  
赫奇帕奇的公共休息室距离厨房的入口仅有几幅画的距离。白天，那些有几百年历史的凤梨、石榴、南瓜和苹果会不甘寂寞地在画框里跳一种风格明快的狐步舞，夜晚它们则在一片死寂中陷入安眠，走廊上静悄悄地没有声音。  
二人在经过走廊尽头一张特别巨大的森林图画之后停下，伍德注意到在他右手边的石壁凹陷处有一大堆木桶横七竖八地放在地上，像是被强盗洗劫之后的庄园酒窖的一角。塞德里克抽出魔杖走上前去，有节奏地敲击了几下其中的一只。「赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。」伍德听见他低声念。大半人高的桶盖应声旋开，露出不知通向何方的幽深入口。  
「这有点傻。」年轻的狮子坦率地评价。塞德里克没有回答他，只是又向他微笑了一下——是那种迪戈里式的标准微笑，他弯下腰走进去。伍德认为他从来没有看到过这个人不在傻笑的时候，准确地说，塞德里克·迪戈里是一个最典型的赫奇帕奇。他友善、真诚、勤勉、纯粹，绝大多数人都会毫不犹豫地把自己知道的所有形容美好品质的词汇加诸于他。大多数情况下，伍德并不介意与这样一个男生做朋友，事实上他们的确也能算是魁地奇球场上惺惺相惜的好对手——只是除了今天。  
桶盖后的空间对于身高六英尺一英寸的伍德来说实在有些逼仄，他熄灭魔杖，小心地不让自己的头撞到桶壁。脚下是向上倾斜的松软土坡，他跟在塞德里克后面，感觉自己还没走几步路，视野便陡然开阔。

这是一个天花板很低的圆形房间，黑暗里能隐约看见木质架子沿着弧形的墙规律摆放，每一层上都有各种植物模模糊糊的影子。塞德里克用魔杖点亮天花板上悬吊的、被花托簇拥着的暖黄色顶灯，又随意地向壁炉台（上面刻着一圈跳舞的獾）一指，红色的火苗顿时欢快地跃动起来，照亮左右两侧圆形的桶盖似的门，那温暖的火焰仿佛已经燃烧了好几个小时。  
伍德必须承认，赫奇帕奇人拥有一间非常不错的公共休息室，就比格兰芬多的差上那么一点。整个房间的主色调是象征着赫奇帕奇的蜜蜂一般的黄与黑，布置温馨简单，使人联想起獾的窝，这种属于大地的动物会尽可能地把自己的家弄得温暖而舒适。灯光下有几张蜂蜜色木头制成的圆桌与配套的靠背椅，更多还是散落在各处的低矮的、铺着金丝雀黄的毛毯的扶手椅，离他最近的那一张上面放着折叠起来的学院队支持者横幅，伍德看见了「CEDR」这几个字母和一只獾的脑袋，画功虽好，却仍是不如迪安·托马斯的杰作。圆形架子上为数不少的仙人掌与鲜艳花卉自灯光亮起就开始缓慢而优雅地舞动，当他跟着塞德里克穿过半个公共休息室走向壁炉时，从铜质花托里向外垂下的藤类和蕨类植物友好地擦过他的头发。  
他们在离壁炉最近的两张扶手椅上坐下，几小时前这里曾有一场热热闹闹的宴会，他们现在正身处庆典的余烬里。塞德里克挥动魔杖（梅林啊他竟然已经掌握了无声咒），二人面前的一张矮桌上便出现了装满食物的托盘，还有黄油啤酒和一大把蜂蜜公爵的糖果。  
伍德含糊地道了声谢，拿起一块南瓜馅饼就开始狼吞虎咽，塞德里克给自己拿了一块牛肉三明治，他的用餐礼仪相比伍德显得无可挑剔，速度上却不遑多让，看起来好像也没有吃过晚饭。格兰芬多人觉得有点疑惑，但他正忙于解决一盘五分熟的牛排，因此没有出声询问。  
「赫奇帕奇人习惯早睡，不像格兰芬多，」在他伸手去拿第二份约克夏布丁时，放下刀叉的塞德里克突兀地说，好像不知道该怎样寻找话题似的，「所以我们基本上是吃一顿就回宿舍睡觉，也幸好现在没有人。」  
「说得对，」伍德心不在焉地赞同道，「我们这里弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱能连唱带跳地从宵禁开始狂欢到清晨，上午再精神抖擞地在斯内普的课上捣乱。」  
可是今晚他们睡得比赫奇帕奇还要早，伍德痛苦地想，而我根本就睡不着。  
他安静地放下一口没动的布丁，感觉自己已经吃饱了，抬头看见壁炉上方的一张空白肖像，木柴燃烧的噼啪声几乎掩盖了肖像主人轻柔绵长的呼吸。  
「那是赫尔加。」察觉到他的视线，塞德里克向他解释，同时觉得自己好像在自说自话：「她一直待在公共休息室，不过今晚去了魔法部。」  
「难道你是说……？」  
「没错，祝酒的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇。」他咧开嘴露出洁白整齐的牙齿，「霍格沃茨唯一一张创始人的肖像。据我所知，至少三个世纪以来她还没有跟我们学院以外的人说过话。如果她现在遇到你……」赫奇帕奇的级长做出若有所思的表情，调整着语气，「她一定会说：『年轻的奥利弗啊，你有什么心事吗？』」  
感到被冒犯的伍德一言不发地看着他，努力控制自己不一拳挥上去——尽管这本来就不是塞德里克的错，他的调侃也是出于好意，更何况自己刚刚还被他请了一顿饭。然而在球场上被赫奇帕奇击败的耻辱与失落一直困扰着他，大比分落败意味着之后对决拉文克劳和斯莱特林时格兰芬多必须尽可能地谨慎，而伍德迫切地需要一个货真价实的魁地奇杯作为七年来他对自己和格兰芬多的献礼。现在，就算是传闻中那位温柔仁慈的赫尔加·赫奇帕奇本人站在他面前，恐怕也很难平复他的心情。

「抱歉，我……」长时间不自然的沉默里，塞德里克意识到了什么，他因伍德面无表情的凝视而变得有些慌乱。真有趣，伍德发现自己还有余裕进行这样的思考：赫奇帕奇的完美先生很少露出如此的表情。昨日战败的门将等着脸色苍白的他终于开口：「今天、不、昨天的比赛我很遗憾……波特和他的光轮2000……」他低下头搜肠刮肚组织语言，「……早饭以后我就去再试着跟霍琦夫人申请重赛。」  
「不用，」短促的停顿过后，伍德怀着满腔的不情愿和无处发泄的愤怒这样承认，音量比平时高一些，「你赢的光明磊落。」  
「……噢。」塞德里克抬起头迅速地看了他一眼，似乎是在研究他的表情，他还想说点什么却被伍德的眼神制止。  
两个人陷在柔软的扶手椅中，身上盖着金丝雀黄色的厚重温暖的毛毯，空气中弥漫着一种若有若无的松木的清香，一时间静默无言。  
暴风雨在午夜刚过时就停了，月亮正从云层后悄悄探出头，清浅辉光透过高处圆形的小窗洒进来，伍德想若是在白天，这里的阳光一定会很充足。他几乎可以想象那些闪烁的光斑深深浅浅地投在赫奇帕奇学生手中陈旧的米黄色书页上，窗外摇曳的蒲公英在唱一首人们听不见的美妙的歌。  
他突然感觉自己不剩下一点站起来的力气。

塞德里克一挥魔杖收走了他们面前的托盘，顺便熄灭头顶的那几盏灯，月光的亮度足够他们看清彼此的脸。格兰芬多的队长发现矮桌上多了几个瓶子，握在手中查看标签才意识到那是三把扫帚特别供应的火焰威士忌。  
「我想这有助于放松，你需要好好地喝醉一场。」塞德里克说，有些担心地看着他。  
「是的。除了庆祝胜利以外，也有其他喝酒的理由。」伍德苦涩地说，像一个麻瓜那样徒手——而非用魔杖——拔出瓶塞，比他低两个年级的赫奇帕奇男生罕见地没有回答，只是从他手中接过酒瓶，一挥魔杖倒满凭空出现的两个高脚杯。  
他们没有干杯，没有说些陈腔滥调的祝词，因为这实在不适合伍德当下的心情。按照麻瓜们的理论，「酒精会麻痹人的神经，造成不同程度的认知及思维障碍」，他感受着那滚烫的温度烧灼喉咙与食道，大口大口地吞咽却感到更为干渴。那酒烈得他鼻腔发酸，他疲惫地闭上眼睛，过一会儿又睁开，原本在壁炉前也感觉像是没恢复多少的冰冷身体终于由内而外地暖和起来。塞德里克似乎和他有同感，他抬手解下脖颈上赫奇帕奇黄黑相间的围巾，折叠两次搭在身旁的扶手上。  
伍德给自己倒了第二杯酒，速度快得塞德里克来不及说什么。他像灌最低度数的黄油啤酒一般，仰脖一口气喝下去。  
「你知不知道，」他放下杯子抹了抹嘴唇，用近乎耳语的音量说：「七年级的学生应该什么时候开始找工作？」

平心而论，塞德里克·迪戈里是一个很不错的倾诉对象，他总是耐心地倾听室友关于暗恋女孩的种种烦恼、低年级学生对于魔法史课和魔药课论文的诸多抱怨、球队队员对斯莱特林那些肮脏手段的极度憎恶。他一直这么温和有礼，尽自己所能去帮助那些需要帮助的人，对于眼下无法解决的问题，他亦不会袖手旁观，而是努力地与朋友一起尝试各种可能性。他对每个人都一视同仁地友善，即使是斯莱特林最挑剔的学生也不能在他身上找出什么值得人们口耳相传的缺点（「那小白脸。」最后他们在背地里这样说道）。伍德敢拿一打珀西·韦斯莱的全套笔记打赌，倘若他把自己不为人知的忧虑告诉面前这个刚满十六岁的男生，他不会得到任何嘲讽或是鄙夷（他的几个好友常常会无恶意地这样做）。塞德里克会很好地把这个秘密保护起来，并且发自内心地替他分担那些糟糕的情绪。  
而这也正是最麻烦的地方。  
格兰芬多的队长知道自己酒量一向不佳，甚至比优等生珀西还要差一些。后者自从开始与拉文克劳的级长珀涅罗珀·克里瓦特交往，几乎每个周末都会在用餐时与她坐在一处喝酒聊天。多年以来格兰芬多塔楼里挟带着大量黄油啤酒、圣桑德尔香槟、酒心巧克力蛙和樱桃红茶白兰地的赛后庆祝并不能帮助他很好地在饮酒后控制自己的表现，他所能做的只有明智地拒绝韦斯莱孪生兄弟递过来的任何东西，同时尽量闭紧嘴不说话。  
但是今晚，他的确需要足够的酒精让自己定下心来思考一些事情。  
塞德里克无声地动了动嘴唇，深灰色的眼睛现在流露出的是满满的担忧。  
「复活节假期结束以后。」伍德接着说，给自己满上了第三杯。塞德里克安静地等着他喝完那有宝石般瑰丽颜色的辛辣酒液，听他继续说下去：  
「我的O.W.L.s成绩根本不能看，明年的N.E.W.T.s肯定也好不到哪里去。不过这没什么关系，反正我本来就没想去魔法部，而是加入职业魁地奇队打球。重点在于，」他皱起眉，表情显得有点痛苦，「担任队长直到现在，我都还没拿过一次霍格沃茨的魁地奇杯。」  
「但是伍德，你是霍格沃茨二十年来失球率最低的守门员。」塞德里克小声说。  
伍德对他的说法不以为然。  
「就算我是，没有奖杯仍旧意味着没有工作。」他伸手去拿酒瓶，却没有摸到，那几瓶威士忌神秘地从矮桌上消失了。塞德里克严肃地说：「我认为你喝得有点多。」他想了想又添上一句：  
「普德米尔是支好队伍，虽然签约条件严苛了一些。」  
「你怎么知道我准备申请普德米尔？」伍德诧异地问。  
「我看见你上课都背着他们的包。」塞德里克从长袍口袋中取出一枚小巧精致的徽章，两根交叉的金色水烛，「而我恰好爱了这球队十五年。」  
「那你应该知道，我的水平也许能成为替补守门员，前提条件：霍格沃茨的魁地奇奖杯。这是我的最后一年。」伍德说。  
他的声音平静，眼神绝望。

二年级结束时他在整个格兰芬多的欢呼声里从查理·韦斯莱手中接过魁地奇杯那沉甸甸的重量，红发的高个子男生俯身把队长的徽章别在他胸前，对他说他现在是这一届将要毕业的所有球员最后留下的希望，他亦相信自己将带着球队创造辉煌，正如查理一直以来所做的那样。三四年级囿于追球手和找球手的水准，连续两年遭遇败绩。五年级时艾丽娅·斯平内特和凯蒂·贝尔由替补成为正式队员，麦格教授又为他找到了哈利·波特，最后决赛却因缺人而被拉文克劳打得落花流水。六年级他本来有完全把握能够折桂，比赛却干脆整个取消。至于现在，赛季开始的第一场比赛，格兰芬多的找球手从飞天扫帚上跌落，学院队输给了赫奇帕奇。  
奥利弗·伍德很快便后悔了。他自嘲地笑起来，觉得自己嘴角弧度扯得勉强，还不如不笑：  
「感觉就像是在请你帮忙放水，这不是我的本意……不好意思，忘记这些吧。」  
「格兰芬多今年有最好的队伍，」短暂的沉默过后，塞德里克这样说，以一种超越他年纪的、令人安心的稳重语调。他的眼睛真诚而专注地望向伍德，像是要看清他眼底所有的情绪，「虽然作为赫奇帕奇的人我不应该这么说。做你所能够做的一切，伍德，你会成功的。」  
他想起自己进入霍格沃茨后看的第一场比赛，格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇，彼时三年级的伍德是学校里最年轻的队长。他看着那时个子还不是很高的褐发守门员以种种匪夷所思而又精彩绝伦的方式救球，五十英尺的半空中他笑容耀眼，即使是对手学院的自己也忍不住被那纯粹的快乐和自信感染。塞德里克·迪戈里确信他成为赫奇帕奇魁地奇球队队长的原因，有一半是因为面前的这个人。  
十六岁的年轻人犹豫了一下，继续说：  
「我猜，普德米尔的找球手再过几年就要退役了，等到后年，不出意外的话，我是说……我大概会申请这个职位。」  
「我想和你一起战斗，奥利弗。而你所要做的就是赢下去。」  
他下定决心说出这句话，忐忑地等待答复，只有这时候，他的表现才符合十六岁的年龄。  
伍德看起来很惊讶，甚至暂时忘记了自己心情极度低落这一事实，大约是从这赫奇帕奇级长的语气中感受到了一些无法被准确定义的、两个人都有意地置之不理的情绪。他上下打量着有些紧张的塞德里克，最后还是笑出声：  
「先说好，下次在球场上见面，我可不会客气。」  
他挥动魔杖，从房间的另一边召来新的几瓶烈火威士忌。塞德里克松了一口气，想自己的目的总算达到，他一点也不想在伍德的脸上看到任何与「失落」这个词有关的表情，这个格兰芬多人似乎生来就是为了胜利。他庆幸至少在这一刻，自己能成为鼓舞他情绪的原因。  
「为了魁地奇，干杯。」

他们放下手中的酒杯，伍德的情绪比塞德里克刚见到他时好了一些，但脸上仍有不加掩饰的沮丧。五年级的男生谨慎地避免一切与魁地奇有关的话题，同时努力使伍德相信他有足够的能力面对未来的一切，这可能是他有生以来第一次连续跟一个人说这么多话（比照这个年龄段的大多数男生的情况，的确令人难以置信）。塞德里克满意地看着伍德紧皱的眉心随着他的话语一点点舒展，旁敲侧击问起他毕业后会去哪里租房住。伍德灌下又一杯酒，思考着说麻瓜伦敦也许不错，他有点后悔当时没选麻瓜研究课，现在趁着年轻还来得及亲身实践弥补遗憾，塞德里克点头赞同，说麻瓜的一些酒吧几乎和三把扫帚一样有趣。  
大约是因为酒精的作用，伍德发现塞德里克那双深邃的灰色眼睛比他所知道的任何时刻都要明亮。一向寡言的赫奇帕奇今晚意外地成为他聊天的可靠对象——黑发的年轻人在二人喝完第三瓶威士忌后给他讲了许多麻瓜研究课上的趣事，他的声音红酒般低沉悦耳，下半夜的月光透过疯长的草地和圆形的窗户映在他瓷白的皮肤上。他停止说话望向伍德，灰眼睛里有些不明来由的期待，公共休息室重新归于沉寂。  
七年级的格兰芬多人突然产生了一个在他看来非常愚蠢的念头。  
「嘿，伙计，猜猜我最大的梦想？」未及多想，他向塞德里克凑近了一点。  
「……是什么？」塞德里克跟着放轻声音，灰眼睛带着些紧张，凝视着他。  
「成为英格兰最棒的守门员。」伍德说，声音庄重。  
塞德里克有些惊讶，又觉得这件事完全在他的意料之中。伍德补充道：  
「从我很小的时候就开始了，说起来有些不自量力，所以谁都没有告诉——你是第一个知道这件事的人，要帮我保密啊。」他意有所指地眨了眨眼。  
赫奇帕奇的球队队长愣了一下，愉快地笑起来：  
「当然，」他说，「如果这的确是真的，那我也有个秘密想要告诉你。」  
伍德向他举杯，示意他说下去。  
「我想成为英格兰最好的找球手。」他的表情像是急于祈求认同，看见伍德了然的眼神才释怀，「我知道这很蠢，这件事情也没有跟别的任何人——甚至是我父母——说起过。」而且我相信你会理解，他在内心这样说道，既然在某种程度上，我们的梦想相互重合，那么——  
「来做个约定吧。」他说，比同时面对斯内普和麦格教授的课后作业死限外加一场魁地奇训练时还要严肃。  
「约定什么？」  
「等到我们两个都实现了自己的梦想之后，再来这里一起喝一杯。」  
若真的有那么一天，我一定会欣然赴约。尽管那个时候，你和我可能不在同一个球队，你或许已经忘记了多年前的这一个夜晚你所说过的话。  
——但我会记得，每一个字都记得。  
塞德里克默不作声地想。  
「好啊。」伍德答应得非常爽快，语气和每一个与朋友立下誓言的格兰芬多一样地真诚坚定，「到时候我就带你去格兰芬多的公共休息室，前提是我弄得到口令。那边的风景在天文塔上也看不见，我们可以坐在窗边阳光最好的位置，知道那个角度的人可不多。」  
他打开今晚的第四瓶威士忌，注满面前的两个高脚酒杯。  
「致格兰芬多与赫奇帕奇。」伍德说。  
「致英格兰最好的守门员。」塞德里克说。  
他们同时将暗红色的酒液一饮而尽。

那晚剩下的时间，他们安安静静地喝酒，断断续续地聊天，随着逐渐滋生的困意等待壁炉里的火光慢慢变得微弱。伍德想那个夜晚大概是改变了他和塞德里克之间的一些事情，但这念头在他的脑海里转瞬即逝，一杯酒过后他便把这件事忘得一干二净。花太多精力思考这些魁地奇以外的事情向来不是这位格兰芬多人的风格，他和塞德里克是互相尊敬的好对手、人生抱负的共享者、一起喝酒时能聊得很开心，不用去管那些学院之间谁输谁赢的芥蒂——知道这么多便很值得。塞德里克大概也有相同想法，因为他后来就不太说话，只是不停地朝伍德的杯子里倒酒，后者便爽快地放任自己被他灌醉。  
在这个暖和的圆形房间里，夜晚像是被无限地拉长，倘若伍德是个诗人，他这会儿可能已经即兴创作了三首大作。正对着的那张肖像里传来的均匀轻缓的呼吸声似乎有催眠的功效，两个人窝在毯子底下，舒服得几乎就要睡着。如果壁炉里的一根木柴没有突然发出清脆的爆裂声，伍德和塞德里克也许会就此一觉睡到天明，然后在清晨的阳光下，在即使是周日也起得很早的赫奇帕奇学生们的说话声里悠悠醒来。  
直到很多年以后，不再年轻的伍德的梦里仍会出现那一晚清冷的月光、杯中的美酒、鲜艳的开满整个房间的花，还有身旁十六岁的、英俊温和的黑发少年。那个夜晚每一分钟的记忆都令人惊讶地清晰，就像那个人仍在他的身边，不曾老去，也从未远离。

离日出不到一个小时，格兰芬多的队长费了番力气才从太过舒适的扶手椅里站起身，打算回到格兰芬多塔楼那张有着深红色帷幕的四柱床上一觉睡到夕阳西下。  
「谢谢你的馅饼和酒，晚安。」他对塞德里克说，后者跟着站起来，将搭在扶手椅上的自己的围巾递给他。伍德反射性地接过，低头看见那柔软织物上绵密细致的针脚。  
「我知道这是赫奇帕奇的黄与黑，」塞德里克有些不好意思地说，「但我保证这和格兰芬多的一样好。这个时间的城堡很冷，小心感冒。」  
伍德点点头，一言不发却十分仔细地戴好那条围巾，特意多绕了一圈确保它不会透风，被施了保温咒的织物上还带着点塞德里克的体温。  
「谢谢，再见。」他道了一声别，向公共休息室的门口走去，他的声音彻底恢复平素的开朗。  
塞德里克很慢很慢地点点头。  
「再见。」  
他安静地对着他的背影说。


	2. 1995.06

十九岁的奥利弗·伍德从幻影移形后习惯性的短暂晕眩中恢复，看见面前那两扇再熟悉不过的恢弘的铸铁大门。他深呼吸一口霍格沃茨久违的凉爽迷人的夜雾，知道自己会在这里度过一个激动人心的夜晚。  
他的队友们已经三三两两地向城堡走去，身旁的海莲娜·格林菲尔德从长袍口袋里摸出一副麻瓜的墨镜戴上，顺手递给他另一副。伍德觉得这没什么必要，但还是接了过来。  
「好，那么我们今天的首要任务就是看看年轻的塞德里克在争霸赛的最后一关会有什么样的表现。」前拉文克劳王牌追球手海莲娜一脸的兴致勃勃，拉着伍德赶上前面身着便装的普德米尔联队诸人，「你们都还没见过他吧？」  
正式队员们对她的能说会道早已习惯，老雷克代表众人摇摇头。  
「上个周末我和队长就在霍格莫德跟他聊过啦，真是个帅小伙儿。」二十一岁的海莲娜是整个球队里除了伍德之外最年轻的，她特别崇拜联队队长、联盟中难得一见的女性击球手露西娅·斯科特，她跟她租住同一间公寓，非工作时间都待在一起。不同于露西娅的严肃认真，海莲娜的性格聒噪得简直不像个拉文克劳。  
「真搞不清为什么他那么早就跟老板联系好了，明明才六年级。我妹妹跟塞德里克一样大，也在赫奇帕奇，她说他的O.W.L.s拿了十二个O，估计N.E.W.T.s也没跑儿。据说他的父亲对他的这个选择可不太满意，不过迪戈里太太倒是挺开心……哎你们说，他到底是为什么要在六年级都没结束时就跟我们递交申请啊？」  
「大概是老雷克的关系？」有人猜测道。  
「也许吧，反正他能来真是谢天谢地了，现在三个找球手替补两个实在没什么潜力，剩下那个又心心念念着跳槽。老雷克再过三年要退役，走之前要把这小鬼带出来啊。」她跳上前去亲热地拍拍老雷克的肩膀，三十七岁的现役找球手报之以苦笑。  
「总而言之，今晚的比赛结束之后，我们要尽量赶在记者们前面过去跟塞德里克约好明天见面的时间。我已经给各位在三把扫帚定好了房间，明天就借用霍格沃茨的场地测试一下他的实力。」露西娅推推眼镜，这样说道，「奥利弗说他是他见过的最好的找球手之一，我很期待。」  
当他们穿过门厅时，有吃完晚饭的各院学生好奇地对他们指指点点，这并不奇怪。普德米尔联队的每个正式队员都是魁地奇界的知名人士，而伍德去年才刚刚从霍格沃茨毕业，最近在比赛中的出场机会也正在逐渐增加，加上海莲娜还戴着颇为醒目的墨镜——她要是不戴效果反而会好很多。队中的前辈们很有默契地加快脚步，把她和一时没反应过来的伍德留在后面。  
「露西娅昨天告诉我，」他们走下通向场地的台阶，海莲娜兴高采烈，一刻不停地在伍德耳边絮絮叨叨：「八月份我们要去肯尼亚的森林集训，带着年轻的塞德里克一起，住在树屋旅馆里。想象一下，世界上唯一的一家巫师树屋旅馆！露西娅说到时候两个人一间房，那边房间不够多，我们决定把你和塞德里克放在一间，你们关系不错的对吧？」

她的话只有一半随着夜晚柔和的风飘进伍德的耳朵，其中又有二分之一在他的脑海里打了个转就从另一只耳朵飘出去，剩下的那四分之一他也没有费神去理解，因为他在回想昨天才收到的塞德里克的长信——这一年来他们虽没有太频繁地通信，来来往往的邮件也大概有那么二三十封——他记得塞德里克特别喜欢用一种深灰的、近乎黑色的墨水：  
「还有两天就是三强争霸赛的最后一关了，你会来看我吧？」六年级的赫奇帕奇这样写道，字迹俊雅飘逸，每一个单词都传递着快乐的情绪，「没错我是很紧张，但这还比不上25日的球队面试，他们要让我和老雷克一对一，我是说，快一年没碰飞天扫帚了我不知道我能做到什么程度……」表示犹豫与不自信的省略号，「学期一结束，我就打包搬去伦敦你租住的麻瓜公寓，爸妈最终同意了我暑假不住家里，不过妈妈坚持说要来看一看，希望这不会给你添麻烦（你已经添了，伍德想）。如果我能顺利拿到那一千加隆就付你租金，不能就先欠着等我拿工资了再还。另外，我猜我应该能修好你那台坏掉的电冰箱，六年级的麻瓜研究课有上过那些电器的基本构造和工作原理……」  
他的回忆才刚开头就被拼命扯他袖子的海莲娜打断了，一个真正的塞德里克·迪戈里正站在离他们不远的一片空地上，但他只来得及跟他们所有人说一声「嗨」就被人带走去了勇士们准备比赛的地方，他转身前向伍德露出一个略带着紧张和歉意的微笑。  
「那小子还挺像模像样的，是不是？」海莲娜看上去很感兴趣，她拽着伍德的胳膊爬上看台高处，两个人对着面目全非的魁地奇场地发出不赞同的哼声。  
吃完晚饭的学生和魔法部应邀来观看比赛的官员们一点点填满环绕着场地的、体育馆座位般的看台。夜色下人声逐渐鼎沸，观众们都在猜测着今晚比赛的内容，那些富有趣味的关卡与魔法生物；伍德模模糊糊听见韦斯莱家的双胞胎再一次开了赌局，霍格沃茨的学生们纷纷下注，直到麦格教授把他们都赶回座位。

……比赛开始了。  
首先是在之前两项比赛中得分并列第一的塞德里克和哈利，接着是德姆斯特朗的威克多尔·克鲁姆，最后布斯巴顿的芙蓉·德拉库尔也进入了场地。  
黑夜里那些组成迷宫的二十英尺高的树篱遮蔽了观众们的视线，教师们和魔法体育运动司的成员举着魔杖在迷宫的边缘巡逻，随时提防着可能出现的紧急情况。弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱又在麦格教授的眼皮底下暗度陈仓着继续刚才的生意，观众们窃窃私语揣测谁最可能成为今日的冠军。  
伍德一点也不怀疑塞德里克完全有拿到那一千加隆奖金的实力：第一场比赛的时候黑发的英俊勇士给一块石头施了个完美的变形咒，最后工作人员费了番功夫才逮到那只活蹦乱跳的柴犬，安吉丽娜·约翰逊在信上说麦格教授和斯普劳特教授那灿烂的笑容是她平生所未见；第二场比赛里他是第一个解决任务的，虽说到达目标地点的时间比哈利稍晚，不过那是因为他迷了路——噢，希望他今天不要再迷路，否则三强争霸赛说不定真会成为一个冷笑话。另一方面，前格兰芬多学院队的队长当然会无条件地支持自己一手栽培起来的找球手，但是哈利实在是太小了，他只有四年级，尚未掌握足够多的有助于他通过这些关卡的咒语。因此，伍德认为自己刚刚在塞德里克身上押了五个加隆的选择非常明智。  
远处亮起红色火花。  
第一个出局者是芙蓉，那法国姑娘的运气实在不怎么好，穆迪教授发现她的时候她已然昏迷，布斯巴顿的看台上传来遗憾的叹息声，观众们礼貌地为她鼓掌。  
不久，克鲁姆跟着退出了比赛。和芙蓉一样，他好像也是被谁或者什么东西击晕，魔法部的工作人员把他送进了庞弗雷夫人的帐篷，芙蓉已经在里面接受治疗。  
好了，现在迷宫里只剩下两名来自霍格沃茨的勇士，那座暌违了数个世纪的奖杯在这时便确定了最终的去向，无论是格兰芬多还是赫奇帕奇的学生都已真心实意地在计划着一场狂欢的盛宴。双胞胎和李低声商量着过会儿是否要去一趟霍格莫德，比尔心有灵犀地在他们周围施了个闭耳塞听咒防止韦斯莱夫人听见。海莲娜从比赛开始就一直在跟露西娅低声说话，从伍德听见的部分推测，似乎她已经决定了明天一见面就要敲诈那可怜的、尚未从学校毕业的、甚至不是普德米尔联队成员的塞德里克·迪戈里一打弗洛林店里的冰淇凌。「反正那一千加隆肯定是他的。」她高高兴兴地说，一边从她包罗万象的长袍口袋里摸出一只巧克力蛙。

但是这等待的时间似乎有点长得过分。惨白的下弦月已在夜幕中移动了相当一段距离，看台上的窃窃私语声随着愈发深沉的夜色变得越来越响，霍格沃茨的学生们好奇而担忧地猜测那座迷宫里是否有什么意外事件发生。  
前排那位保加利亚的魔法部官员一脸不耐，不停地抬腕看表；芙蓉和克鲁姆完成了治疗，回到了他们的同学身旁；金妮·韦斯莱在离伍德不远的座位上担心得面色发白，赫敏看起来也没好到哪里去，但她还是尽可能地安慰那紧张的三年级女孩；魔法部部长康奈留斯·福吉凑到邓布利多旁边，不知道在跟他说着什么；场地上除了联队成员以外的成年人现在都在看台下大步地走来走去，表情严肃、声音低沉地交换自己所知晓的一切讯息。  
在场的每个人似乎都有了一种隐隐约约的、不太好的感觉，那绝对不是特里劳妮教授的课上神神叨叨的所谓预兆，看台不知何时静默下来，好像几百个人在同一瞬间齐刷刷地噤了声。即使是夏季，夜风仍吹得人一阵阵发冷，弗利维教授施了一道范围是整个看台的温暖咒。  
过去了四十分钟？一个小时？伍德不太确定，他出门时忘记了戴表。有人提议派工作人员进迷宫看一下里面的情况，被一个不知姓甚名谁的官员反驳说那妨碍到了比赛的公平性，于是再没人提什么建议。人们所能做的只是安静地等待，呼吸仿佛也保持一致。  
会出什么事呢，魔法部分明已经保证了这次的三强赛较以往更为安全，不会再有选手死亡的情况出现。然而众所周知，这两年的巫师界并不是特别安稳，万一真的有什么问题——  
伍德鹰隼般锐利的眼睛捕捉到了夜空中的什么东西，他不禁站起身。  
下一秒，随着人群的惊呼，一个比常人庞大的怪异的身影落在看台前的空地上。场地上的教师和官员们迅速地围过去。

他首先辨认出了哈利，十五岁的男孩状态糟得像块破抹布。他的镜片碎了，镜架歪斜着挂在耳朵上，为了方便运动而换上的麻瓜衣服有好几处被刮破，每一寸布料都满布着尘土；他的神色近乎于一种疯狂的绝望，那是伍德从来没有在任何人脸上见过的恐怖表情。他死死抱着身下那具一动也不动的僵硬躯体。  
生平第一次，伍德痛恨自己这霍格沃茨闻名的最好的视力。  
那是塞德里克·迪戈里，在他被污泥弄脏的英俊的脸上，是凝固了的、难以置信的惊讶神情。  
「……上帝啊，迪戈里，他死了！」  
整片星空沉默着在他眼前分崩离析。

在那个瞬间，奥利弗·伍德听不见前排的女生们潮水般一点点响起的悲泣，听不见几百个人表达震惊的声音，听不见露西娅颤抖着说「噢，不，我得给老板派一只猫头鹰」。在他全部的感知中，只有那个身材修长的六年级的赫奇帕奇男生毫无生机地躺在草地上的画面，隔着数十英尺的距离，他直直望进塞德里克半睁着的那双再也看不见未来的、深灰色的清澈眼睛。  
他仍记得那双眼睛在某一个不为人知的夜晚怎样地因期待和欣喜而亮得惊人，像是汇聚了一整个世界的耀眼星光。那双眼睛的主人曾说有一个梦想在等他们去实现，他会沿着他的足迹与他一路同行，他喜欢用那种特定的只在对角巷有出售的墨水，深灰色，写在羊皮纸上特别漂亮。  
那双眼睛再也不可能那样认真地看着自己。他本来有那么多那么好的机遇，属于他的人生才刚刚开始，塞德里克·迪戈里不应该也不能够死在他未满十八岁的夏天，在这个该死的愚蠢透顶的三强争霸赛里。他原本会搬进伍德的单身公寓，和他一起过一个再美好不过的暑假，一起在肯尼亚的森林里骑着火弩箭躲避那些不长眼的游走球；他将在明年的N.E.W.T.s里得十二个O，然后干脆利落地丢下魔法部的录取通知书跑去普德米尔接老雷克的班；他们会在五年以内问鼎联盟冠军，十年左右进军欧洲杯；塞德里克会娶一个美丽温柔的妻子，生几个聪明可爱的孩子，也许伍德会成为他们的教父；他将会是英格兰最好的找球手，相应地他也会成为英格兰最棒的守门员。  
然后他们会再次回到霍格沃茨，一起喝一杯。  
但是塞德里克·迪戈里死了，他再也无法做任何事，这是唯一确凿的事实。就在一个多小时前，他还向他露出一个匆忙的微笑；昨天伍德才刚收到那封比平素还要长的信，信的末尾塞德里克打趣地问他那家麻瓜酒吧里是不是有几个漂亮姑娘；上个月他们还在三把扫帚见过面，塞德里克祝贺他第一次在联赛中打完全场；去年暑假的魁地奇世界杯，他们在营地上遇见，一起拿「珀西·韦瑟比」开玩笑。那样活生生的人，那个伍德所认识的最不应该在这个年纪就死去的人，他思考的时候眼睛的颜色会略微变深，是赫奇帕奇半个世纪才出一个的天才的学生与找球手，本来会在九月成为二十年以来第一个来自赫奇帕奇的男生学生会主席。他还没有实现曾约定好要一起实现的梦想，还没有成年，还没有度过预想中的那样精彩辉煌的、哪怕是六分之一长度的人生——伍德的喉咙堵得发慌，他尝试着发出声音，却什么也没听见。  
是谁，或者说是什么东西导致了塞德里克的死亡，这对伍德来说一点也不重要。他清楚那个过程没有苦痛，只是一刹那的事情，赫奇帕奇的勇士平静地迎接了死神的来到。这大约是唯一的一点宽慰。伍德不知道塞德里克在死前的最后一个想法是什么，看见杀戮咒的绿光时年轻人脸上没有恐惧，只是还没来得及完全表明的惊讶——大约他根本不知道自己已经不在这世界上了吧？死亡对于别人来说往往比本人所察觉到的更加残忍，塞德里克有十八年的幸福快乐的生命，他离开时刚拿到三强赛的奖杯，大家都喜欢他。他的父母、朋友、同学、老师，将在剩下的时间里，永远地、悲伤而骄傲地，怀念他。  
心底有苦涩的味道一层层蔓延开，似乎是一件藏匿在灵魂深处的事物顷刻间坍塌，伍德无声地举起他的角木魔杖，在心底默念一声「荧光闪烁」，和看台上所有悲哀的人一起向数十英尺之下那位正直、忠诚、善良、勇敢的年轻的逝者致敬。  
——现在，在这个世界上，他是最后仅有的，知晓塞德里克·迪戈里与奥利弗·伍德的最大梦想的人。

他们的梦想不曾死去。


	3. 1998.05

二十二岁的奥利弗·伍德侧身闪避一道昏迷咒的刺眼红光，以牙还牙地击倒了他拙劣的对手。身旁的艾丽娅·斯平内特在激战中得了闲，迅速地补上几个恶咒和锁咒，确保那大个子的食死徒一时半会儿爬不起来。普德米尔的主力守门员跟那匆匆奔向下一个目标的金发的漂亮女孩道了声谢，虽然在这嘈杂的最后的战场上她很有可能没听见。  
霍格沃茨的礼堂不复三年前他最后一次来到这里时所看见的模样，四条学院长桌在警报响起的刹那便已消隐无踪，未成年的学生都撤离到了安全区域。无数道鲜红翠绿明黄亮紫的咒语正在半空中来来往往地飞舞，五分钟前他脚下踩的地面很是剧烈地摇晃了一阵，半个礼堂变成一片残垣断壁。  
接到比尔·韦斯莱的联络时他一秒钟也没浪费，跳起身抓起魔杖就幻影移形去了猪头酒吧，丢下餐桌上刚吃了一半的晚饭。这一整年来荒谬而悲惨的事情一桩接一桩：魔法部的垮台，对麻瓜出身巫师的审判与关押，哈利成为「头号不良分子」，食死徒行动的正当化，认识和不认识的巫师们流亡、失踪，或者死去。八月上旬队里主力的击球手雅各布·雷诺兹递交了辞呈并留下违约金的支票，第二天便人间蒸发，没人能联系到他，这一切只因他的父母都是麻瓜；九月初，魁地奇联盟宣布无限期停赛，平日的训练变得毫无意义；圣诞节假期过后联队成员领了半年的薪水回家休养生息，伍德蜗居在麻瓜街区的窄小公寓里无处可去。他没有骑着扫帚出去飞的机会，霍格沃茨的同届们不是在部里不见天日地工作就是在野外逃亡的途中，进入任何巫师的聚集地都要遭受神秘人部下的监视。安吉丽娜、艾丽娅和凯蒂每周一次到他的公寓来一起吃一顿夜宵，交换彼此所知的情报；后来他通过韦斯莱家双胞胎的介绍加入了凤凰社，尽自己所能去做那些地下工作；没有任务的白天与黑夜他会调试那台用旧了的收音机接收「波特瞭望台」的讯号，猜测最新的口令，偶尔能听见李·乔丹激昂人心的声音自不列颠某一处隐蔽的流动工作室中传来，和那数年间他解说霍格沃茨魁地奇比赛情况时一模一样。伍德能想象那高个儿黑皮肤的男生对着话筒神采飞扬，抑扬顿挫地嘲讽神秘人在给自己打造新形象时忘记了头发和鼻子对一个人来说有多么重要。  
在这个时刻，他站在这里，这个他在此生活、学习了七年并将铭记一生的神圣的、不列颠乃至全欧洲反黑巫师运动的最前线阵地，情不自禁地忆起那些为这项事业牺牲了生命的伟大的巫师们。保护好霍格沃茨，阻止神秘人和他的部下拿到「那件东西」，这是每一个格兰芬多人都会毫不犹豫地去做的事情。持续了数十年的战争也许会在今夜终结，因为他们和那个被选定的救世之星哈利·波特在一起，霍格沃茨的学生与教师、D.A.的成员、凤凰社的成员、马人、幽灵、肖像画和家养小精灵都在用自己的方式战斗着，谁都不知道自己是否有运气看见下一个白昼来临。眼下所能做的只有用尽全力挥动魔杖喊出咒语，这古老的城堡、湖泊、森林和场地是四个创始者最后留下的礼物，自己的家不容许任何人一分一毫的玷污。

伍德记不得今晚他到底击倒了多少食死徒，五个或是六个，他此前从未像今天这样得心应手地连续使用过昏迷咒。回过神来时西莫·斐尼甘正对着他的耳朵大喊，惊天动地的魔咒爆炸声里他勉强听清楚「摄魂怪」和「禁林」这两个词，于是他转身便往礼堂外跑去，沾上鲜血的长袍下摆在他身后不停翻飞。  
在礼堂门口他与秋·张擦肩而过。凯蒂·贝尔曾在夜宵后漫不经心的闲聊中提到这美丽的华裔女孩毕业后的去向，她在美国波士顿那家世界上最大的巫师图书馆做管理员，是很适合拉文克劳的工作。那枚发热的金加隆带她经过长距离的幻影移形回到这里参加今晚的战斗，女孩白皙的脸庞沾满尘土，宝蓝色的长袍划破了好几道口子。她举着魔杖高声喊着「昏昏倒地」，咒语精准地命中一名食死徒。伍德无端想起她曾在三强争霸赛的那一年与塞德里克·迪戈里有短暂的约会，他记得他在去信里调侃塞德里克的眼光还不错，对方认真地回信说「我和秋在舞会后就分手了」，而凯蒂曾告诉他塞德里克死后秋难过了很久很久。他突然很想穿过好几道射偏了的、无目标的恶咒，返身赶上秋，去做一件自己也不明白为什么要做的事——他将看着她的眼睛，真诚地说一声，谢谢你。  
但他最终没有这样做，他只是在门口停顿了一秒钟时间，又继续往外跑。  
第一个人是魔法体育运动司的伯莎·乔金斯，第二个是一位麻瓜老人弗兰克·布莱斯，然后便是塞德里克。在神秘人重新取回力量的路上倒下的这些人，被巫师界以各种各样的方式纪念着，人们会一直记得他们的名字和他们做过的事情。再过十年十五年，秋·张会在某一个宁静的午后给她的孩子讲述那赫奇帕奇找球手的故事，霍格沃茨的校友们会在每年的六月二十四日探访他的长眠之所——他们再也承受不了更多的牺牲。怀着不甘与悔恨死在这场战争里的人太多了，而他们将继承那些人的希望，拼死战斗直至最后一刻。  
霍格沃茨的夜空毫无保留地展现在伍德面前。  
那本该是丝绒一般美丽安详的深黑色天幕，有亿万颗闪烁星星，上天文课时很难在其中找到辛尼斯塔教授要求的星座。然而今晚是个阴天，迷雾冰冷浓重好像快要化为固体，这当然是因为那些该死的摄魂怪，五月初的天气仿佛被施了一个强效冰冻咒，伍德从来都不理解那些靠吞食人们一切快乐情绪维生的、阴暗邪恶的类生命体是为何而存在。  
现在他来到了场地上，已经有几位D.A.的成员施展着守护神咒击退那些戴着兜帽慢慢滑行的巨大身影。它们带来一整个世界的痛苦与绝望，银色的守护神在至少一百个摄魂怪的威慑下无力地化为微弱的徒劳的烟雾。伍德感到自己难以呼吸，就在他前面几英尺的地方，两个六年级的女孩面色苍白，手颤抖得几乎握不紧魔杖，看起来快要支撑不住。

每走近一步，窒息感便愈发强烈。刺骨的寒意沿着脊椎一路往下浸透全身，他感觉自己的袍角好像快要结冰。荒诞的幻觉和不存在的声音一点一点侵蚀他的神经，牙齿不由自主地打战，恍惚间觉得身上穿的长袍太薄。阴森，恐怖，毛骨悚然。  
真冷，就连七年级那次在暴风雨中对战赫奇帕奇也没有今天这样的冷，能将人逼疯的、仿佛来自地狱的、冰点以下的寒冷。  
他的身体僵硬，动弹不得，整个世界与他的感官像是突然分隔开，战斗、嘶吼、念咒声与魔杖顶端不同颜色的胁迫性的亮光仿佛是发生在极远处的事情，他只知道那两个瘦小的、刚成年不久的女孩子已经在地上颤抖着蜷缩成一团，抽泣声中微不可闻地唤着母亲。他勉强前行了两步，挡在她们身前。「摄魂怪不会碰到她们，」他用尽全身力量使自己这样确信，强迫自己握紧魔杖不后退，「除非从我的尸体上踏过去。」  
最前端的摄魂怪滑行着接近了，巨大的身影遮住唯一一点光亮，兜帽之下没有五官的脸孔上露出狞笑，灰色的结痂的手慢慢抬了起来，伸向伍德。它吐出长长的、属于亡灵和死尸的、腐臭的气息。  
眼前是无边的黑暗。

就好像再也不会快乐起来。脑海里全是凄厉的悲哭声，思想和身体同时被阴寒到骨髓里的雾气包裹，胸口窒塞，冷，不知道哪里的旧伤尖锐地发疼……他想起邓布利多教授的葬礼，魔法部官员的讲话和白色大理石的坟墓，那个留着长长白胡子的最强大的、神秘人唯一惧怕的巫师不在了……  
对角巷的天空阴沉，被剥夺了魔杖的无家可归的巫师们在墙边连滚带爬地厮打，争抢一个更暖和的位置……为什么伍德没有加入他们……  
是个女人，在声嘶力竭地哭喊着尖叫着……钻心咒让她的嗓子干涩嘶哑像是破损的风箱……  
去他妈的摄魂怪！他用仅剩的一点神智愤怒地想，身上的束缚似乎减轻了一些，因为他感同身受那种被折磨的痛苦。现在他该做的就是把那群精神失常的吃尸体的疯子一个个赶回他们在阿兹卡班的老家，脑子最不对劲的那个秃头蛇脸自以为是的家伙——伍德决定尝试叫一次他的名字——伏地魔，他既然选择了放弃在家颐养天年转而出来与整个巫师界和普通麻瓜作对，就该做好被杀的觉悟……  
……他刚才想到哪里了？……噢，不，这种感觉，摄魂怪……它们的数量变多了，气温又在降低，一条破掉的旧长袍裹在满身尘土与擦伤的尸体上可不够体面……他为什么还活在这个世界上……  
暴风雨、闪电和惊雷，衣服湿透了，身下的飞天扫帚比往日沉重……他输给了赫奇帕奇，他再也没有机会……  
塞德里克·迪戈里一动不动地躺在草地上……真好，一点痛苦也没有……伍德没有意识到他脑海里的念头有多可怕：如果他也能就此死去的话……  
想想那些快乐的事。一个熟悉的低沉悦耳的声音提醒他，很近又很远。  
快乐的事。格兰芬多人抓住了这个词，跟着告诉自己，在深深的黑暗与绝望里逐渐生出半分清明。  
……查理·韦斯莱疾速俯冲五十英尺，单脚踩在他的横扫七星上抓住了金色飞贼，伍德在球门柱旁连着翻了三个跟头表示庆祝，他接过那个沉重的奖杯，开心得想哭。  
他的第一把玩具飞天扫帚，周岁生日的礼物，上次回父母家时还特意去储物间翻出来，细细的柄上刻着O.Wood的字样，他从来没有从上面摔下来过，一次也没有……  
他险险防住海莲娜的最后一个球，摇摇摆摆降落在地面上，露西娅微笑着告诉他说就在刚才他正式成为了普德米尔联队的一员，话音刚落海莲娜便扑上来，带着二人幻影移形去了破釜酒吧，掷地有声地嚷嚷着今晚不醉不归。  
今夜过去之后所有的问题都会解决，比尔在通知他时是这么说的。联赛会恢复，他能够再次守在那三根五十英尺高的球门柱前，他还记得数年之前有谁说过要与他一起拿到欧洲杯。  
深夜壁炉的火光，周围刻着的那圈獾仿佛真的在跳舞。身上盖着厚厚的金丝雀黄色毯子，对面的人又给他倒了一杯酒，他一口气喝下去，胃和心都是暖的。看不清那个人的脸，但确定他与自己很熟悉，是谁呢？  
「致英格兰最好的守门员。」他听见那个人这样说，有回音从时间的彼端远远传来。  
伍德想起那个人有一双深灰色的眼睛，澄澈、干净，能分毫不差地映出他的影子。  
他终于赢得属于自己的那一座魁地奇杯，在半空中抓着哈利的肩膀趴在上面肆无忌惮地抽泣。安吉丽娜、艾丽娅、凯蒂、弗雷德和乔治飞过来把他们围在中心，分不清自己搭着谁的胳膊而谁重重拍着自己的背脊。姑娘们吻完哈利的脸再去吻伍德，七个人抱成一团在格兰芬多的人群仿佛要震碎苍穹的欢呼声中乱七八糟地着陆，他的视野是模糊的，泪水令他几乎看不清东西。但伍德知道那双明亮的灰色眼睛正从看台的某一处望着自己，那其中有发自内心的激动和欣喜，那个人正在为他的胜利而骄傲着——  
「呼神护卫。」  
他握紧魔杖，声音不响却无比坚定。

一头银色的狮子从魔杖尖冒出来，直直地冲进摄魂怪群里。这头只属于格兰芬多人的雄狮背部饱满的线条有一种暴烈的美丽，蓬松奢华的鬃毛与矫健利落的身姿是它强大力量的证明，五年以前迪安绘制在横幅上的画面在这一刻成为现实。十几只摄魂怪刹那间灰飞烟灭，剩下的也被这守护神驱散，消失在霍格沃茨的夜空下。  
它奔向它的主人，伍德重又感受到五月初的夜晚应有的暖意，明亮、快乐的情绪回到了他的身上，就像因寒冷而凝固的血液重新开始在血管之中流动。那头忠诚的猛兽温顺地绕着两个女孩转了一圈，低下头去似乎是在安抚她们。其中一个女孩轻微地抽搐了一下，慢慢地醒过来，它便安静地化作银白的光粒，融进不可知的虚空。  
伍德没有收回魔杖，他给那两个六年级的女生施了一个复苏魔咒，确保她们能站起身。他全身心地警惕着即将来临的下一场战斗，魔咒碰撞的喧嚣声、食死徒被逼到穷途末路的咒骂声、凤凰社成员简短的交谈声，这些声音漩涡般混杂在一起，与他身处的地方只有短短一段可以忽略不计的距离。  
他调整好呼吸，转身向着来时的方向疾速奔跑。他现在拥有来自戈德里克·格兰芬多和这城堡所有的保护者们的祝福，只需要赢得每一个下一场胜利。他相信他会的。  
不远处便是终将到来的不列颠巫师界的黎明，他仿佛能感到那些故去的人们温柔平和的注视与鼓励。去吧，他们说，不要犹豫，胜利属于霍格沃茨，光荣属于每一个人——去吧，去守护你所爱着的那些人，去告诉他们，「死」并不值得恐惧。他们会健健康康地度过一百年以上的漫长幸福的人生，这是对已逝的人们最好的怀念。  
死亡随时随地都在发生，不仅是在这个战场上，人们可能因种种不同的理由失去生命。疾病、衰老、谋杀、误伤、错误的魔药配方、危险的魔咒实验、发狂的魔法生物，感谢梅林他活到了二十二岁，他的一些朋友已经不在这个世界。那些人大笑着在逝者的国度举杯共饮，为新来到的人打开通向天国的门扉，他们也许正因霍格沃茨的这场战役议论纷纷。每个活着和死去的人都知道，有一天他们将在某个生者无法抵达的地方最终相聚。  
而现在，奥利弗·伍德必须好好地活下去。  
为了所有的未完成的梦想。


	4. 2005.03

二十九岁的奥利弗·伍德吹响终场哨声，在霍格沃茨被晚霞映成赤金色的空中恋恋不舍地飞了最后半圈，降落在球场中央的地面上。  
霍琦夫人在两年前退休，霍格沃茨的新任校长暂时还没有找到飞行课教授与魁地奇赛裁判的最佳人选。联盟各队的球员大多都是霍格沃茨的学生，会自发地回去义务劳动，负责比赛的判决。前两个月海莲娜·格林菲尔德才刚去过一趟，回来抱怨说那帮格兰芬多的小鬼飞得奇快无比，她的老胳膊老腿儿可经不起这种程度的折腾。  
今天的格兰芬多以二百六十比一百九十的比分战胜了赫奇帕奇。格兰芬多的现任守门员兼队长是个水平颇高的六年级男生，在长达三个多小时的比赛中，他一共只漏掉了四个球，这也是因为双方的追球手和击球手尽职尽责，六名追球手在不停息的抢断和干扰中很难有投球的机会。两个学院的找球手都挺有天分，不过还是赫奇帕奇那名担任队长的七年级女孩更胜一筹，她的假动作几可乱真，最终抓到了金色飞贼。此时她正和格兰芬多的找球手，一个五官英挺帅气的男生并排走着，二人表情十分严肃，看上去不像刚刚赢得了比赛，或者胜过了对手。  
伍德跟在那群孩子后面向城堡走去，身旁是自己的后辈，体格结实的六年级队长胳膊下夹着装了四个球的古旧木箱，一脸热切地和伍德聊着法尔茅斯猎鹰队在上周的比赛中所使用的最新战术。当普德米尔联队的队长得知格兰芬多已经连续三年将霍格沃茨的魁地奇杯收入囊中时，不禁感叹这项事业永远后继有人。年轻狮子们的热忱与胆量使得他们在通往胜利的道路上无所畏惧，这也正是所有来自格兰芬多的学生——无论他们拥有成功抑或失败的人生，是垂垂老矣还是正当年华，在校期间违反了几条校规，胡编乱造过多少英尺长的魔法史论文——从无例外、一如当初地为自己的学院而深深自豪的原因。  
毕业到现在十一年，那片场地和天空始终不曾改变，他最熟悉的霍格沃茨的天空，夏秋之际会呈现一种明澈高远的纯粹的蓝。绕着球门柱飞行，随时注意着场上队员们的位置和可能从任何角度投来的鬼飞球，偶尔分神俯瞰看台，总有那么一大片金与红的人群执著地守候在那里，随时为他一次次精彩或者惊险的救球、三个追球手姑娘默契十足的运球、传球与得分、韦斯莱孪生兄弟拿球棒和游走球做出的高难度动作，还有哈利为摆脱对手而进行的跨度近百英尺的爬升与速降，为球队的每一个人与每一场胜利而疯狂地欢呼呐喊。他记得整个学院的女生总是在比赛的前夜找安吉丽娜、艾丽娅和凯蒂有一搭没一搭地说话，试图减轻她们的紧张感；珀西曾在他们身上押了十个加隆赌他们能大比分胜出，尽管他当时根本没有那么多钱；迪安会在周日的公共休息室花一下午时间画出好几条支持者横幅，上面有格兰芬多雄狮和球队所有人的脸与名字。在他整整七年的学生生涯中，最重要的记忆几乎全与魁地奇有关。这片天空承载着他最初也是惟一的梦想，而如今他终于将它实现。

「……是哈利·波特！」  
「不，别说了。一定是金妮·波特，我不想再重复。」  
前面两位找球手的声音突然变响，语气激烈，似乎是因为什么事情而产生了争执。年轻的格兰芬多学院队队长无奈地叹口气：「又来了。」  
「他们在吵什么？」伍德好奇地问。  
「霍格沃茨上个世纪最优秀的找球手到底是谁，顺带一提，我个人认为是查理·韦斯莱。」六年级的学生说着，露出一个颇具深意的笑容，好像感到很有趣似的，「事实上，我觉得他俩之所以到现在都没开始约会，就是因为在这问题上有无法妥协的分歧。」  
魁地奇狂热，伍德想，换做是当年的自己，恐怕也不会考虑任何一个不喜欢普德米尔联队的女孩，哪怕她性格再好脸蛋再漂亮。  
「伍德先生？」刚才还在跟准男友争论的赫奇帕奇女孩突然停下脚步，转过身来喊他，「您同时认识他们两个人，请您告诉我，金妮和哈利·波特究竟谁更厉害？」帅气的格兰芬多找球手则在她身旁作出一副苦相，眼神明明白白地表达着「请务必回答说『哈利』」的意思。  
「呃，哈利的技术当然是无可挑剔……我教过他很多战术和技巧，不过看上去他更适合随心所欲的比赛，」伍德组织着语言，「至于金妮，我只和作为追球手的她在职业赛场上遇见过，波特夫人是我最难缠的对手之一，在升高我的失球率这一方面她可以说是不遗余力。但是要说她的找球水平如何，我没有办法做出评价。」  
年轻的找球手们没有得到确切答案，看起来十分遗憾，赫奇帕奇的队长紧接着问：  
「那么，在您心中，谁才是霍格沃茨最好的找球手？」  
伍德倏忽想起某一个疾风骤雨的寒冷下午，塞德里克·迪戈里闪电般迅捷的动作。他看见了飞贼，反应比谁都要快——  
「你应当知道，年轻人，赫奇帕奇有自己的骄傲。」他答道，低头看着那姑娘的眼睛，「我这一生所知道的最好的找球手，恰好来自你的学院。如果你对此感兴趣的话，可以在奖杯陈列室里找到他的名字，一九九三至一九九四的霍格沃茨年度最佳球员，他与我并列拿到了奖章。」  
那场比赛过后，他为着格兰芬多的失败心情低落了整整一个星期，说话声音都是飘的。即使在当晚和塞德里克喝了一夜酒并且产生了某种意义上的深刻默契，直到那年年底，他都会在想到那血淋淋的比分时，难以控制自己捏碎手里的无论什么东西的冲动。这种情绪在看到塞德里克派猫头鹰送来的圣诞礼物时攀升到了巅峰：金色飞贼，赫奇帕奇对格兰芬多的比赛里塞德里克抓住的那一只。  
后来这比他小一岁多一点的黑发灰眼的年轻人跟他解释，说自己只是想与他分享所有的胜利，作为未来更多合作的基础。伍德当时丝毫没察觉他的说法有多诡异，尤其这场对话的发生地点是在霍格沃茨级长盥洗室的门口，塞德里克的黑发半干，身上有肥皂干净柔和的香味，伍德拎着一包换洗衣物，正准备在浴池里待到午夜，珀涅罗珀·克里瓦特路过时疑惑地看了他们一眼。  
直到他过完自己的二十三岁生日，才惊觉塞德里克那一晚话中的深意。  
早已不是学生的褐发守门员沉浸在久远的回忆中，没有注意到面前的赫奇帕奇女生蔚蓝色的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，她仰起脸看着他：  
「您是指塞德里克·迪戈里吗？」她小心翼翼地问，伍德点头表示肯定。他觉得这女孩的某种特质和自己认识的一个人有点像，于是问道：  
「你叫什么名字？」  
「蒂娜，克里斯蒂娜·戴维斯。」七年级女生快活地说，「罗杰·戴维斯是我哥哥。」  
在霍格沃茨见到熟人的妹妹算是今天的惊喜之一。如果不考虑戴维斯的恶劣性格，他和这前拉文克劳魁地奇队队长的关系还不算坏。「他最近怎么样？」伍德问。  
「不能更好了。部里的工作很顺心，他和秋的第二个孩子今年八月就会出生，现在没事就抓着全家人要我们帮忙想名字，真是没见过比他还要烦的人。」听上去她像是在埋怨自己的兄长，却掩不住眼角眉梢的自豪。  
噢，是啊，伍德这才想起来，著名的花花公子、曾经与芙蓉·德拉库尔·韦斯莱约会过的罗杰·戴维斯在五年以前就自觉地跳进了婚姻的坟墓，比自己小两个年级的拉文克劳鹰如今已为人父。类似的情况不胜枚举，乔治的大儿子最近刚满周岁，伍德去他家做客时送给那孩子一把玩具飞天扫帚和配套的击球棒，并诚恳地祝福他将来别像他的父亲和与他同名的叔叔那样调皮捣蛋。弗雷德在客厅的肖像画里插嘴说嘿奥利弗我告诉你我侄子将来一定比他爸更帅，跟我一样帅，安吉丽娜说那还不如祈祷这孩子能有伍德一半好，当年格兰芬多的褐发守门员可是出现在四分之三个学校的姑娘每一晚的梦乡里。  
昔日的朋友、同学与队友纷纷找到了归宿，已经二十九岁的他却连个女朋友也没有。到这年纪还没解决个人问题，在不列颠的巫师界已经算晚，八卦小报没少拿「普德米尔联队队长三把扫帚夜会地下情人」这类标题做文章（而他本人当时甚至根本不在那里）。至今没结婚、仍和露西娅住在一起的海莲娜常为这事嘲笑他，忘记自己跟他情况相似；几年前便把队长职责移交给他、专心打球的露西娅对此没说什么，但伍德知道她也在担心着自己。  
「我将我全部的生命奉献给了魁地奇。」他这么告诉老朋友们，心里清楚这不是真话。  
他们走进城堡。

正是晚餐时间，门厅里来来去去的都是从球场上回来的学生们，背着款式流行的书包，看来凯蒂的文具生意做得还不错。身材颀长、气质优雅的拉文克劳男生级长和他的朋友有说有笑地走向礼堂，身后是一小群眼神发亮表情痴迷的低年级女孩。那些他所不认识的年轻的脸庞带着朝气十足的笑容，他们旁若无人地谈论着难得的晴天、魁地奇比赛、变形术课论文、平斯夫人的坏脾气和最新的八卦；那些男孩和女孩正处在一个无忧无虑的年纪，穿着他最熟悉的曳地的黑色长袍、系着代表不同学院的羊毛围巾，仿佛他们都是他的熟人，曾与他同在宾斯教授的课堂里昏昏欲睡，座位只隔了几英尺距离；伍德甚至觉得自己似乎刚刚才带领格兰芬多队赢得了一场胜利，好像他还是那个十六岁的魔药课成品差点得了D的五年级学生，只要有一把飞天扫帚就能忘记O.W.L.s和斯内普阴沉沉的表情。  
然而周围都是些完全陌生的面孔，互相称呼着他从未听闻的名字，大声聊着他十一年来都未曾接触的话题。伍德第一次如此深切地意识到这件事：那整整七年阳光明媚的水晶般的美妙日子，如今已然离他远去。  
这里不是他的霍格沃茨。  
他再也不可能在魔咒课上偷偷地画球队的战术示意图，下课再想方设法地问同宿舍的好友、优等生兼级长珀西·韦斯莱借笔记；再也不可能在一个平凡的周二早上的九点，在格兰芬多塔楼里那张曾属于自己的垂着深红色帷幕的四柱床上醒来，一点儿也不遗憾地发现自己又错过了一节魔法史课，然后满足地跌回枕头上继续睡，同时试图忘记下午要交的还差半英尺没写完的算数占卜课论文；再也不可能在训练开始前一手一个拎着那对红头发双胞胎的耳朵让他们好好听清楚自己说了些什么，他们其中的一个现在和伍德差不多高，儿子满了一周岁会叫奥利弗叔叔，仅剩的一只耳朵他大概也拎不习惯，而另一个则早已长眠于洁白墓碑之下冰冷的棺椁；再也不可能在级长盥洗室那个大到不可思议的浴池里舒舒服服地泡长时间的热水澡直到睡着，睁开眼睛看见罗杰·戴维斯一脸不耐地戳着他的肋骨（「去那边睡，我要洗澡」）或是塞德里克·迪戈里有些尴尬的担忧神情（「呃……我觉得你最好还是注意身体」）；再也不可能在一场（自己组织、自作自受的）身心俱疲的训练之后，去厨房满足地美餐一顿，顺便去旁边的赫奇帕奇公共休息室找（身为级长的）塞德里克出来（违反校规）夜游；再也不可能无所顾忌地去享受一场普普通通的、学生之间的魁地奇比赛。伍德愿意把他这十一年来在赛场上得到的所有荣誉全数交出，只为再重温一遍那无可替代的七年时光。  
他仍听得见那些人的声音。多少个夜晚，伍德的梦里有格兰芬多公共休息室金与红的颜色，他蹲在角落里用魔杖指挥魁地奇球场模型上的小人模拟各种战术，珀西勉为其难地替他检查魔药课作业，同年级的女孩们在他身旁聊着霍格莫德村的周末，傻里傻气地期待着会有哪个帅气的高年级男生邀请她们同行——她们中的两个在七年前席卷整个不列颠巫师界的那场战争里永远地离开了这个世界。伍德还记得毕业的那一天，一群人又哭又笑，磨磨蹭蹭地登上夜骐拉的马车，挥手与这座熟悉城堡作别。下一次他来到这里，看见的是塞德里克的尸体；再下一次，他见证了持续数十年的战争以一种最惨烈的方式终结。太多的鲜血、太多的牺牲，他上次走进门厅时四个学院的沙漏全碎了，四种颜色的宝石在人们脚下混杂成一片，歇斯底里的尖叫声和不再被压抑的怒吼声撞击着石壁，魔杖射出的红光穿透弥漫的沙尘，死神在帷幕后一次次举起收割生命的镰刀。而眼前这个一尘不染、安宁祥和的门厅对他来说陌生得可怕。  
属于他的那个有着浩瀚星空的霍格沃茨，现在只是一场虚无甜美的长梦、一个脆弱不堪的幻影。

他疲惫地跟在格兰芬多的队员们后面走进礼堂，假装自己心情还不错。普德米尔联队的队长没有选择教师的座位，最当中的新任校长跟他不熟，麦格教授、弗利维教授和斯普劳特教授也都退休了，他认出一个比自己高两届的斯莱特林的纯血统男巫坐在教师长桌的右端，自然，两个人都装作没看见对方。海格坐在辛尼斯塔教授旁边，从乱蓬蓬的胡子后面向他露出笑容。  
伍德顺利地找到了熟人：差点没头的尼克。他停在格兰芬多的长桌旁，跟这死去了五百多年的鬼魂打了个招呼，尼克十分激动地握着他的手摇了几摇，他觉得自己像是刚把右手伸到一桶冰水里，赶紧松手坐下来。  
一分钟后纳威·隆巴顿出现在他对面，学生们敬畏地跟他们的草药课教授问好，大概是第一次在用餐时坐在一名教授旁边。二十五岁的格兰芬多学院院长身上还留着一丝当年那个笨手笨脚炸掉坩埚的圆脸小男孩的痕迹，他和伍德边吃边聊，把一顿饭的时间拖得很长。聊天的内容无非是在霍格沃茨读书的那几年，格兰芬多的开朗人们从来不缺少精彩的笑料。  
「噢，那事儿我记得，」伍德的声音里透着怀念，「我敢说这是李在四年级时干的最漂亮的一票：蒙塔古居然真把那玩意儿吞下去了，整整两盎司！他在医疗翼待了一星期！」两个人再次哈哈大笑起来，然后约定下个周末一起去破釜酒吧喝一杯。「你可以考虑一下幻身咒，因为老是有个记者待在那，」纳威热心地建议道，「或者我直接让汉娜给我们留个包间。」  
「你知道塞德里克·迪戈里的肖像画在哪里吗？」甜点快吃完时，伍德这样问。  
「他的画像在四楼麻瓜研究课教室外的走廊，不过他本人更喜欢待在大理石楼梯的拐角那里，那儿人多，尤其是饭点。」纳威说，「他现在和弗雷德关系挺好，基本上这两个人只要都在霍格沃茨，就会凑在一起聊天。但你要注意，他一般都会在迪戈里先生和夫人的家，不知道今天在不在学校里。」  
这可真稀奇，弗雷德·韦斯莱和塞德里克·迪戈里的肖像画关系不错。伍德觉得这事有点好笑，他放下刀叉，站起身跟纳威说再见。

这道从门厅通向二楼和更高楼层的宽阔明亮的大理石楼梯大概是整个霍格沃茨最正常的部分，没有台阶会在人们爬到一半时突然消失，也不会随着时间变化通向不同的地方，四个学院的学生每天清晨会经过它来到礼堂吃早饭，晚餐结束后又顺着它向上或者向下回到自己的公共休息室。从一楼通往二楼的楼梯拐角的墙壁上高高低低地挂着好多幅肖像，那些来自不同时期的早已作古的巫师们最喜欢聚集在这里谈天说地。正当中挂着一幅十九世纪末期伦敦的贵妇人客厅，艺术家、诗人与小说家们只要一有空就会从霍格沃茨的不同角落里跑来举办沙龙，关于唯美主义和浪漫主义的激烈精彩的辩论时常发生；热情的十六世纪的前霍格沃茨教授们会为了一个变形咒吵得不可开交，他们喜欢跟路过的学生们挥手打招呼，如果这些孩子恰好有空的话，也会愉快地驻足与他们聊上几分钟：这常常能帮助他们解决不管是哪一科的论文中的恼人问题。肖像画是这城堡绝少改变的风景，他们历经数十年数百年时间的洗礼，成为历史的见证者，看着一届又一届的学生们从懵懂天真的孩童成长为意气风发的少年，向每一个愿意听他们说话的人讲述过往时光的记忆。伍德突然想在这城堡为自己的肖像提前一百年预定一个位置，也许就在格兰芬多塔楼的螺旋形楼梯顶上。  
他看见塞德里克时，这位赫奇帕奇永远的骄傲正坐在一个酷似缩小版的格兰芬多公共休息室的房间里，和弗雷德·韦斯莱一起聚精会神地玩着麻瓜的扑克牌，两个人看上去各有输赢。先发现他的是弗雷德。  
「嘿，奥利弗！」红头发的韦斯莱大老远地喊了起来，引来邻近画里的威尼斯船夫们纷纷侧目，「怎么了中年男？突然想起要来霍格沃茨？」他夸张地一咏三叹：「真为你遗憾，照照镜子吧，瞧你那落魄样子。年近三十、孑然一身、风尘仆仆、面有菜色——」  
「如果你是在嘲笑我的年纪，」伍德冷静地对二十岁的弗雷德说，「你旁边正好有一个十八岁的。」  
他看向塞德里克，那个久违的黑发年轻人朝他咧着嘴笑。  
「年纪大也有年纪大的好处，」弗雷德脸不红心不跳地迅速改变立场，「比方说我比这位迪戈里先生高了整整半英寸。」  
「是啊，但是他五年级时就有六英尺，几乎跟我一样高。你那时呢？五英尺十英寸？」伍德回敬。  
「谢谢，奥利弗。」塞德里克适时地打断这两个曾经的队长和队员初露端倪的抬杠，弗雷德不满地哼了一声，刚想说点什么便闭上嘴转头望向画框外的某一处。  
「好的安吉丽娜，我这就来！」他大声对着那个方向说，回过头来拍拍塞德里克的肩膀，又对伍德眨了眨眼：「再见了伙计们，聊得愉快。」  
他转身消失在画框边缘，留下塞德里克和伍德有些发愣地看着对方。  
「呃……晚上好。」几秒钟的沉默过后，伍德对塞德里克说，后者不意外地笑起来：「晚上好。」他说，声音是愉快的，「你最近怎么样？」  
「还不错。」伍德下意识地回答，但是塞德里克怀疑地看着他：  
「你今天早上一定没剃胡子。」他收起小桌上散乱的扑克牌，将它们码成整整齐齐的一沓放在桌角，从红杉木的高背椅上站起身，一边做出这个判断，「我不得不说弗雷德对你的评价在某种意义上挺正确。」  
二十九岁的格兰芬多人不由自主地曲起指节蹭蹭自己的下巴，点头同意了他的论断，这黑发年轻人一如既往地细心而敏锐。他平视着肖像里塞德里克的眼睛，和十年以前一模一样的深邃干净的灰色，那双眼睛认真地回视着他。  
他发现自己很难移开目光。

吃完晚饭、准备回公共休息室度过一个愉快的周六夜晚的拉文克劳和格兰芬多的学生们从他的背后走过，畅谈着魅力俱乐部的最新活动，伍德恍若未闻。周围的肖像忙着互相串门，熙攘人声像是隔在另个世界。  
塞德里克已经死了。他不抱希望地在内心重复，清楚至少在这一刻自己不会如此相信，在你面前的只是他的肖像，巫师界的一幅再普通不过的肖像，会动、会笑、会跟你说话，却仅止于此。那只是一段残存在这世间的记忆，是一个灵魂的最后一点微弱的火光，是迪安·托马斯数年前精心调色并绘制于画布上的一层没有任何玄机的颜料，是霍格沃茨「最受欢迎画像人物」第二名——第一名是西里斯·布莱克。那不是塞德里克·迪戈里，但那又正是塞德里克·迪戈里。  
永远停留在十八岁那一年的塞德里克·迪戈里。

伍德一动不动地站在那幅画前，不知为何心里想着的却是可惜他们今天去不成格兰芬多的公共休息室：塔楼顶端的圆形房间里没有任何肖像。他甚至无法和塞德里克干杯，即使是神秘事务司的有识之士亦无法逾越生与死的界限。奥利弗·伍德如今终于实现自己的那一半梦想，另一半未完成的誓言早在十年之前就被葬进面前这黑发年轻人的坟墓。久远的对话顺着时间的长河溯流而下，他诧异自己竟然能记得每一个字：  
「来做个约定吧。」  
「约定什么？」  
「等到我们两个都实现了自己的梦想之后，再来这里一起喝一杯。」  
连这样简单的事情也做不到。  
他忘记了语言也忘记了时间，忘记了自己身在何地又将去往何方，就好像被谁施了一个定身咒，唯一一个能解开它的人隔着整整十一年，平平静静地看着他。  
「我知道六楼有一间废弃的空教室，里面有一幅静物画。我们一般称它作『肖像的会客厅』。」过了几分钟——或者一个小时，谁知道呢——塞德里克说，「如果你需要一个能够安静说话的地方，跟我来。」  
他说着便转过身。

伍德尾随画框中的塞德里克飞奔，黑发的前三强赛勇士似是迫不及待地想把十一年来藏在心底的话尽数道出。上楼、右拐、打开挂毯后隐藏的门、爬上另一道吱嘎作响的楼梯，感觉心脏在胸腔里以不可思议的速度跳动。那个赫奇帕奇男孩穿过首任魔法部部长举办的热闹酒宴、穿过斯卡博罗的喧嚣市集、穿过一七八九年巴黎巫师秘密会议的举办地、穿过公元一世纪「永恒之城」罗马的斗兽场、穿过中非的沙漠和极北的冰原，终于喘着气停在六楼靠西的走廊里那恬静的希腊牧羊少女身边。  
「就是这里。」他说。伍德平复一下呼吸，推开门。  
皮皮鬼正哼着不成调的歌在黑板上涂鸦骂人的话，一如十四年以前，麦格教授给他介绍找球手哈利·波特的那个明媚下午。小个子的吵闹鬼一见他出现就丢下粉笔，兴高采烈地在半空中翻着跟斗唱：「傻大个伍德！傻大个伍德！糟透了的守门员伍德！」  
伍德当机立断抽出魔杖指着他喊了一声「瓦迪瓦西！」，那根粉笔从地上弹起，不偏不倚地卡进他的喉咙，皮皮鬼无声地咒骂着冲出教室门外。伍德把魔杖塞回腰间，油然而生一种对教他这个咒语的人、他七年级时的黑魔法防御术课教授莱姆斯·卢平的怀念。  
窗外是霍格沃茨的夜，苏格兰的三月清凉的风静悄悄地吹进敞开的窗户，仿佛能听见随风传来的黑湖人鱼空灵飘渺的歌声。伍德以前从未来过这个教室，但他知道许多赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的高年级学生为了避开饶舌的同学，会特意选择楼上远离自己学院公共休息室的无人使用的房间来对恋人倾诉衷肠，尽管就约会的场所而言，没有比这更不浪漫的地方了。  
「静物画」这个说法未免也太抬举教室里的这幅我们姑且称之为「艺术」的东西。它歪歪斜斜地挂在墙上，所有的内容不过是灰扑扑的一块地毯，蒙着几世纪的厚重尘埃，伍德敢说它的创作者画它时所花的时间不会超过一分钟。塞德里克对此不以为意，他拿出那根弹性极佳的梣木魔杖，随随便便地往地上丢了个「清理一新」——并未起到多少作用——就盘腿坐下来，伍德随手扯过一张椅子正对着他坐下。

直到这一刻他真正定下心，才注意到塞德里克身上穿的是那件霍格沃茨标准制式的黑袍。他很少见到塞德里克穿便装的样子，仅有的几次是在周末的霍格莫德和世界杯的营地，命运没有给他太多的机会。在伍德对时尚不多的认知里，这黑发的年轻人无论穿什么衣服都很好看，深邃立体的五官、六英尺一英寸的身高和匀称漂亮的肌肉给了他这样的资本。那两年几乎整个学校的姑娘都喜欢他，或者至少是喜欢他的外表，没人数得清有多少女孩会在赫奇帕奇的球队训练时守在看台上痴痴地抬头仰望天空。伍德知道艾丽娅和凯蒂也曾偷偷去过几次，他对此事表示赞许，因为她们每次都能带回来不少有用的情报。  
但这长袍在三月的天气里显然是过于单薄了，迪安在大战后的夏天对角巷画廊的楼上没日没夜地作画时考虑的服装款式看上去只适合那个季节。塞德里克发现伍德一直在盯着自己的袍子看，根据他的表情大概推测出了他在想些什么，于是肖像里的人率先开口，打破弥漫在房间里的数分钟沉默：  
「下次你见到迪安，能不能麻烦他帮我画一件赫奇帕奇的魁地奇队队袍出来？」他尽量使自己的语气听起来足够轻松，不确定以伍德现在的状况能否听出这句话是在调侃，「魁地奇比赛日总想着应景，能穿的找遍霍格沃茨还是只有身上这一件。」  
「好，我会记着。」伍德说，声带动得比思维更快。明明塞德里克才是公认比较不爱说话的那一个，他有些不着边际地想，两个人独处时不知道该说什么好、要靠对方寻找话题的人却总是自己。  
「还有围巾。」塞德里克偏过头指指自己空荡荡的颈间，「他也忘了给我画上赫奇帕奇的围巾，冬天那几个月可真够呛。」  
「那是因为你的围巾不在你的……遗物里。」伍德艰难地说出这个词，「你把它送给了我。」  
「是的，你还留着吗？」

留着，当然留着。十二年来几次搬家，那条黑黄相间的羊毛围巾都妥妥帖帖地躺在箱子里跟着伍德来到新居，天气晴朗时他会特意把它从衣橱里拿出来，洗得干干净净再晒上一下午，每一根纤维都沾上阳光的暖意。一个未婚的格兰芬多人，当下和以前都没交往过来自赫奇帕奇的女朋友，家里却有一条代表这个学院的、被洗得略微褪色的围巾，这事儿可大可小，恰恰能称得上诡异。如果他堂而皇之戴着这条围巾在公共场合招摇过市，那群小报记者的速记羽毛笔指不定会兴奋得当场爆炸。  
「还在我那，下次我去对角巷时会让迪安帮忙画好，再带过来。」伍德说。  
「不急，我能等。」塞德里克言简意赅地说。  
然后他们又像两个傻子一样一言不发地看着对方，谁都不曾将目光移开分毫。  
那双熟悉的深灰色眼睛，沉静平和如同秋日的湖泊，在特定的光线下会折射出些微的蓝。迪安在调色时一定斟酌了很久，但仍旧和伍德记忆中的有些不同——他再一次意识到这件事：真正的塞德里克·迪戈里已经永远地离开了这个世界。  
「如果可能的话，我想请你经常去看看我的父母。」不知道过了多久，画中的塞德里克说。他的神情显得严肃而悲哀，看上去比他十八岁的年龄要成熟得多，「那时候他们的年纪已经不允许他们再生一个孩子，你知道的。这十年以来……他们过得不太好。」  
「我只能每天待在原来的那幢房子里陪妈妈，爸爸下班以后我们三个人待在客厅里聊一晚上的天，我想他们应该知道我不是他们的儿子，只是不愿去承认『塞德里克·迪戈里已经死了』这件事。我只是一幅画而已，什么事都做不了，不能让妈妈亲吻我的脸颊，不能跟爸爸出席魔法部的宴会，不能在他们年老之后照顾他们，不能为他们送终——我继承了塞德里克全部的记忆，清楚他在那个世界看到这一切会有多痛苦——答应我，好吗？」  
伍德想不到任何除了点头以外的回复。他感到喉咙被什么东西哽住了，一句话也说不出来。噢该死，他想，上一次有这种感觉还是带领普德米尔联队赢得欧洲杯的时候，他抱着奖杯面对全欧洲几十个魁地奇记者愣是张口结舌了半天，幸好有海莲娜在旁边拼命扮鬼脸吸引摄影师的注意力。而现在他面前只有这一个人——甚至（他痛苦地想）连人也算不上。  
「你错过了很多事情。」最后他说，声音硬邦邦的，似乎对自己感到生气。  
「是的。那么多的婚礼和洗礼，我希望我都能在场。」塞德里克叹了口气，「我的四个室友有三个已经当爸爸了，剩下那个上次来看我，说他准备在霍格沃茨举办婚礼，这样我也能来。如果不是因为这些事，有时候我甚至觉得自己是个活生生的人，而不是薄薄的一张画像。」  
「别这么伤感，伙计。」伍德认为自己有必要令他振奋起来，鉴于之前做这事的人一向是塞德里克，现在他得接过责任，「再过一百年，等我也死了，就在霍格沃茨的墙上占个地方。到时候我就是个白胡子白头发牙齿掉光满脸皱纹走路也走不稳的老头，而你还是只有十八岁。」  
多好的年纪，二十九岁的他冒出这个念头，唇齿间有苦涩的味道。  
「放心，我不会嫌你老的。」塞德里克被他逗笑了，「我会第一时间来找你喝下午茶。」

他们终于找回当年的默契，十一年时光构筑的无形隔阂在这一刻完全消失了。伍德将椅子移近一点，塞德里克问起他这些年过得如何——当然，他知道他一直是一个人。  
「说真的还不错，除了有时候早上会忘记剃胡子以外。」伍德思考着，「当上队长之后还能名正言顺地翘班，嘿别那样看着我，」他对着塞德里克揶揄的笑容翻了翻眼睛，「我和在霍格沃茨的那几年不一样，再说我缺席的都是那些不知所云的董事会议——珀西为这事没少跟我烦，那小子最近又升职了恨不得让全世界都知道，他说这些条款白纸黑字写在我的合同里我必须遵守……总之，真的不错。」他尽量使自己的声音听起来足够可信，「身体健康，喝酒也有节制，经常回家看爸妈，薪水很够用，够用得过了头。这几年的假期我几乎把全球都跑遍了，不像别人还要顾着老婆孩子。安吉丽娜、乔治和李他们聚会时我也会过去——」他语速极快地说着，生怕塞德里克不相信。他几乎忘记了世界上还有「逻辑」这回事。  
塞德里克把事情都托付给了他，而他唯有做好这些事，过好自己的人生，让画像里的塞德里克相信这一切都值得。  
灰色眼睛的主人耐心地听他说完这一长串毫无重点的话。  
「这些我都听弗雷德讲过，但有一件事他没有说。我希望你能自己告诉我。」他轻声说，「我知道你今天正是为此而来到这里，真可惜我没能亲眼看到那个瞬间——我本来应该站在那里的，就在你旁边，和你一起做到那件事。」  
他的语气有些伤感，但更多的是一种明亮的、骄傲的情绪。  
伍德换了个坐姿，慢慢挺直背脊。他明白他在说什么，那是他们共有的秘密。  
他深吸一口气。  
「我完成了那个晚上的承诺。他们现在称我是不列颠最好的守门员。」

这是他们相识的第十五年，伍德在内心默默计算着。第十五年，而他们共同拥有的不过是短短的五年时间，其中最美好的回忆又全部集中在最后的一年半里。直到塞德里克死去，十年来的每个忌日的前一天，他会在奥特里-圣卡奇波尔那赫奇帕奇人的墓前独自坐上一整个下午，才逐渐明白所有那些快乐的白昼和黑夜对他而言、对塞德里克而言，意味着什么。但这醒悟来得太晚，无数次错过的机遇变成他一生的遗憾。  
再也没有弥补的机会，再也不会有。  
人类的情感实在是毫无道理可言。很多时候，人们不了解自己是为什么而喜欢一个人，甚至没有察觉到自己对对方的情感已经超出了「友谊」之外暧昧不清的限度；然而总有一天，他们会知道在这世界上有那样独一无二的一个人，会对那个人产生种种复杂的简单的激烈的温柔的纯粹的疯狂的情感——人们称那种感觉为「爱」。当你发现自己在爱着一个人，思想和行为仿佛不受大脑控制，语言和眼神同时成为毒药与情书；一句话、一个微笑，平视对方伸出手来，这样的拥有美好名义的奇迹便会悄然发生。只要你和那个人同时拥有心跳、呼吸和表达自己的能力，任何地点任何时刻，都为时不晚。  
而伍德已经晚了整整十年。  
画框里的那个人微笑起来，看着他。  
仿佛又回到十一年前的那个深夜，十六岁和十七岁的两个年轻人在赫奇帕奇的公共休息室里整晚地喝酒聊天。那时候他们面对着不可知的无限未来，霍格沃茨魁地奇赛场上的小小输赢便是他们的整个世界；奥利弗·伍德尚没有穿上普德米尔的海蓝颜色，塞德里克·迪戈里也未曾将他的名字投进三强赛的火焰杯；他们分享彼此从未与他人言及的最大梦想，约定有朝一日再在同一地点相聚，实现当时做出的将伴随他们一生的诺言。  
「我知道。」  
塞德里克·迪戈里说。  
他想他终于如愿以偿。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13年8月旧文。  
18年8月后记：
> 
> 很高兴能跟看到这里的各位一起见证那个2013年的夏天，见证属于塞德里克·迪戈里和奥利弗·伍德的四个夜晚，见证这个故事里的霍格沃茨，见证当时还是个未满十七岁的萝莉的我想要写出来的这样一段晦涩的初恋。  
当时我和一位朋友熟读并翻译（我熟读，她翻译）Pottermore里的每一段JKR的话，JKR说巫师界的肖像画是「画家印象里的那个人」，我觉得这个设定太令人痛苦了，因此在这篇文中全盘推翻了它；JKR还说秋·张后来和一个麻瓜结婚了，我心想这可不行，遂让罗杰·戴维斯继年轻时约会过的芙蓉·德拉库尔和各种小姑娘之后泡到了拉文克劳当年的院花，还给他安了一个可爱的（原创角色）妹妹；我从电影里借来一些亮闪闪的设定，譬如围巾；我太喜欢Pottermore的资料里所描述的那个赫奇帕奇的公共休息室，以至于在这个故事里用了大段大段的描写去讲述它；我很喜欢电影里的奥利弗·伍德，和他的演员Sean Biggerstaff，然而可惜的是，这篇文所讲述的不是电影里那个苏格兰口音的青年——我当时是照着原著的那个狂放的魁地奇骨灰级死忠·体格超结实·大个儿斯巴达队长写的；它讲述的也不是当年那个脸蛋红红的Robert Pattinson所演绎的塞德里克·迪戈里，而是我想象里的，黑头发、灰眼睛、可能有一点点俄罗斯人感觉的、礼貌又完美得不像一个十七岁年轻人的，「赫奇帕奇的骄傲」。  
现在回头看来，这个故事充斥着矫揉造作的文笔、自以为是的细节、逻辑不通的剧情，在技巧的层面上，实在不能令如今的自己满意。但我仍旧很喜欢当初开着冷空调、裹在被子里、熄灯后偷偷摸摸写下这个故事的一个个夜晚，喜欢那个抱着HP原著复习了百十来遍的夏季，喜欢原著故事中互相握手并且态度迥异的塞德里克和伍德，喜欢格兰芬多惨败的那场魁地奇赛（……）、伍德冲淋浴冲了一下午的更衣室、和塞德里克·迪戈里曾度过了近六年时光的那个赫奇帕奇。  
他们将一直在我的记忆中熠熠生辉，每当我想起他们——我永远的少年们——我都会是快乐的。  
希望你也能喜欢他们，希望这个故事能够带给你一些关于夏天（或者秋天，冬天，春天，管他呢随便吧，反正这篇文里四个季节大概都有）的回忆。
> 
> 好像是五年来第三次为这篇文写Free Talk了的倒霉作者  
2018.08.07，洛城


End file.
